The Prince and The Thief
by AimiNoRizumu15
Summary: Venían de dos mundos separados. Él es de un hogar lleno de amor y emocionante, y ella es de una familia rota y separada plagado de misterio. Sus vidas se los llevaron por caminos separados, pero un fatídico día y lluvioso cruzan en circunstancias desafortunadas y sus caminos terminan en una sola. ¿Serán capaces de triunfar sobre la oscuridad o van a sucumbir a ella? NALU
1. Chapter 1

**El Principe y La Ladrona  
**

 _~Ellos venian de mundos distintos.~_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Los personajes de fairy tail no me pertenecen son de su creador hiiro mashima._**

 ** _Disclaimer 2: La historia no es mia esta historia pertenece a Rapuncel3, yo solo tradusco la historia al español, espero que les guste y el agradecimiento a la creadora por hacer esta maravillosa historia._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Chicos aqui les traigo la traduccion del ingles al espeñol de un maravilloso fic, con el permiso de su creadora. Me encanta esta historia asi que pense porque los que leen en español no la conocen tambien.

Denle una oportunidad que veran que no se va arrepentir.

 ** _._**

 ** _Sinopsis:_**

Venían de dos mundos separados. Él es de una familia amorosa y emocionante, que viven en un hermoso castillo en un reino pacifico. Ella proviene de una familia rota y separada con un pasado plagado de misterio e inquietud. Sus vidas los llevaron por caminos separados. Él vivió una vida llena de aventura y amistad y ella vivió una vida de soledad, de miedo y secretos. Un fatídico y lluvioso se cruzan bajo circunstancias desafortunadas y sus caminos terminan uniéndose en uno solo.

El amor, la traición y misterio serpentea en un torbellino mientras estos dos tratan de superar sus diferencias y aceptar por fin su nuevo camino para triunfar sobre la oscuridad y confusión a través de los reinos.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 1  
**_

El brillante sol se filtra a través del espeso dosel de hojas. Un pequeño arrojo burbujeaba y se retorció entre los muchos troncos. Los pájaros comenzaban a cantar en lo alto de las ramas del árbol su hermosa canción para que cualquiera los pueda escuchar en ese inmenso bosque solitario. Un ciervo solitario se paseaba hacia el arrojo claro para tomar una bebida refrescante. Era un día tranquilo y silencioso lo único que podía perturbar la bella escena era una brisa errante que rozo a través de unas pequeñas hojas.

El ciervo delgado atrajo su cabeza bruscamente con sus oídos animados y alertas. Sin previo aviso se limita a pasar sobre el pequeño arrojo y desaparición entre la maleza espesa. Una vez más el silencio volvió hasta que una figura encapuchada apareció corriendo por el tranquilo bosque. Sus pies no hacían ningún ruido en la suave maleza, ya que salto el arrojo con gracia y agilidad para continuar con su trayectoria. La figura encapuchada se movía ágilmente como un zorro en el laberinto de árboles.

No muy lejos había un hombre más fuerte y grande de mantenerse cerca del encapuchado. Este hombre salto y aplastando todas las ramas de su alrededor, haciendo mucho ruido, demasiado para ser de una sola persona. Él hombre gruño al ver que perdía de vista a su ''presa'' tratando de mantener el mismo ritmo, acabo por resbalar en el arrojo y terminar maldiciendo por perder de vista muy pronto al encapuchado, él resoplo y regreso a su casa quejándose sobre que algún día atraparía a esa persona encapuchada.

En lo alto de un árbol cercano estaba la figura encapuchada, que se arrodillo mirando hacia abajo a la figura que se alejaba mojada. Una pequeña sonrisa adorno sus labios antes de sacar un látigo de forma ágil y delicado y conectándolo a una rama de un árbol. De forma agraciada la persona aterrizo en suelo firme sintiendo un poco del viento de su alrededor. En un movimiento desenvolvió el látigo y lo recogió para comenzar su camino. El encapuchado se aseguró de que nadie lo siguiera hasta los acantilados del sur que bordeaban el mar que dividía ese reino con otros a través del inmenso mar.

Después de un largo paseo por el espeso bosque la figura encapuchada surgió al lado de un gran acantilado que sobresalía de la tierra. El acantilado era alto hacia el cielo y empinado para subir, no hay manera de escalarlo por el alrededor; sólo unos pocos sabían lo que realidad descubierto había más allá de la gran muralla, así es como le decían al gran acantilado. La figura encapuchada se dirigió hacia el lado de la pared más cercana del acantilado de cizalla que se hundía profundamente en el océano.

La encapuchada sacó una mano delgada cubierta de un guante oscuro junto de una llave de oro. Murmurando algo al viento una luz brillante comenzó a aparecer, con un movimiento de muñeca y de la llave apareció una joven dama de vestimenta de servidumbre y cabellos rosados, esta abrió un pequeño agujero en el lado de la pared de tierra.

— ¿Encontró lo que busca princesa? — Pregunto la criada con el pelo rosado.

—Sí lo hice Virgo. Lamentablemente tuve que pedir prestado los papeles de las autoridades… No voy a ser capaz de salir por un rato. Me atraje un poco demasiado la atención. —Dijo una voz femenina en la ladera del acantilado.

— ¿Confío en que usted perdió el hombre de antes? —la dama volvió a preguntar.

—Sí, él era bastante persistente. — Dijo la mujer de nuevo una sonrisa clara en su voz.

—Si eso es todo Princesa consideraré mi castigo ahora. — dijo la sirvienta inclinándose ligeramente.

—Eso no va a ser necesario Virgo, gracias por tu ayuda. —dijo la encapuchada mientras desaparecía en las sombras de la montaña.

—Es un placer princesa, llame si me necesitas —dijo la criada en desapareciendo en una luz brillante y de la misma manera la pared reapareció. El bosque se volvió bastante silencioso de nuevo. Como si dos figuras nunca habían aparecido en esta sección del bosque antes.

En lo más profundo de la montaña, la mujer envuelta caminaba por el largo túnel de tomando lentamente la capucha de la cabeza para así soltar la cola de caballo que tenía dentro y dejándola caer inofensivamente contra su espalda. También desató la máscara que le cubría los ojos y se envuelve alrededor de su cabeza junto a los guantes que cubrían sus manos pálidas. En el momento en que había llegado al final del largo túnel apareció de nuevo y ella sin ocultarse de ninguna manera. Este era el único lugar que no tenía que ocultar su rostro ni nada ya que era su hogar.

Su hermoso cabello rubio brillaba como oro en la luz del sol del pequeño valle que se extendía más allá de la pared de roca de gran tamaño. Sus brillantes y activos ojos marrones ojeando el punto de vista familiar de su hogar. No era mucho lo que tenía pero era todo lo que necesitaba.

Los altos muros llegaron muy por encima de ella pero el pequeño valle que se encontraba en el medio estaba rodeado con los pastizales y pequeños huecos de los árboles y un pequeño lago se encontraba en el otro extremo, que abría a una vista maravillosa del mar.

El lago se formaba en un lado por la gran caída de la cascada resplandeciente hasta el mar lejano. Rocas fuertes y grandes que suben el acantilado dándole un aspecto desagradable de la vista exterior. Una pequeña cabaña estaba al lado del pequeño lago, con paredes de madera cubiertas por enredaderas con uvas y arbustos de bayas negras. Un pequeño jardín yacía a un lado con cartel de hierbas y verduras. Los sonidos de una granja sonaron a través de la brisa y trayendo una sonrisa a los labios de la chica.

La pacífica rubia dejó escapar un largo suspiro mientras caminaba a través de la hierba alta hacia su casa. No era mucho, pero había servido como su hogar desde que era joven. Había sido para ella un refugio seguro luego del incidente de su madre y todavía cumplía con ese objetivo después de un largo periodo.

La pequeña casa de campo era algo que sus amigos habían ayudado a construir, el pequeño jardín que ella y su madre se habían cortado de la tierra fértil. Los jóvenes árboles que habían plantado y que ahora eran los árboles más grandes y magníficos de allí. La rubia sonrió a los buenos recuerdos que este lugar trajo a ella. Entro a la pequeña casa dejando caer su capa en un gancho y camino en dirección a la habitación para cambiar su ropa oscura.

Ella salió con pantalones cortos de jean y una camiseta sin mangas azul claro. Cogió una manzana de una cesta, para colocar una serie de documentos en un recipiente de la misma y salió para caminar hacia el borde del lago. Realmente era una hermosa tarde, que la sorprendió más que la noche anterior había habido una tormenta, inundado el pueblo cercano que había estado y el cielo oscuro parecía que se iba a romper con los relámpagos que cayeron durante horas.

El suelo se habia vuelto pantanoso así había dejado sus huellas silenciosas en la tierra que habia pisado dejando pistas para que la siguieran. Los tejados resbaladizos le dieron más de una tarea que de costumbre por lo general, una tormenta era una tapadera perfecta. Ella fue capaz de mezclarse con la oscuridad, y cualquier sonido que ella hizo fue cubierto por la tormenta. Sin embargo, había demostrado ser más un problema que un alivio.

Su estilo de vida era nada fácil. Ella siempre se mantuvo escondida de la sociedad por una razón, pero ella no podía permanecer lejos de la misma, había conocido demasiada injusticia en su vida para sentarse en su valle y hacer la vista gorda. Ella solo iba a la ciudad una que otra noche debido de lo que le gustaba llamar mandados, tenía un amigo de la familia en un pueblo no muy lejos de donde vivía, que también era maestro de un gremio oficial. Él sería hacerle saber acerca de ciertos puestos de trabajo que cayeron hacia ella. Ella llevaba la marca del gremio, pero sólo el maestro del gremio podía ver la marca que cubría su mano derecha. Ella apenas mostraba su cara en el gremio y sólo iba a la ciudad cuando ella necesitaba desesperadamente suministros que no podía hacer crecer u obtener en su granja. Ella prácticamente tenía una vida en una caja fuerte, una vida donde nadie la conocía.

Los trabajos que su amigo de la familia le dio fueron difíciles y en necesidad de estar fuera de radar para cualquiera, tenía que ser un fantasma para pasar rápidamente a través de paredes e ir sin ser visto por ojos de guardias o personas comunes. Ella no era de aquí pero se encargó de hacer estas diligencias que ayudaron a la gente de este reino. Sin embargo no todos sus trabajos fueron llevados en una buena luz, algunos tendían hacia el lado ilegal y así había ganado una reputación de mala, ella fue llamada la Estrella Oscura en sus carteles de la más buscada que ella creía que era un poco irónico, teniendo en cuenta que estaba luchando por el bien y no la oscuridad que había llevado a su familia a ella. Simplemente ella fue calificada como una ladrona y la recompensa por su captura seguía creciendo día tras día.

La rubia dejó escapar un largo suspiro, no podía llenar su mente en este momento con ese tipo de pensamientos. Ella ahora estaba en casa y ella lo disfrutaría.

Pasó junto al lago reluciente que había llenado un poco alto debido a la lluvia, ella siguió su camino hasta que llegó a la orilla de su pequeño valle. La cascada que fluye del lado del acantilado y descender a las oscuras aguas, se sentó dejando que sus piernas tocaran el borde mientras sentía el ambiente tranquilo a su alrededor. Esto es lo que le gustaba después de un trabajo duro, la paz y la tranquilidad de su hogar.

El ruido del choque de las olas la llevó a abrir los ojos una vez más, podía oír el roce de la madera en la roca, ya que la arrastró su camino a través de las rocas. La rubia miró hacia abajo a la parte inferior del acantilado y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y horror. Partes de un barco se habían arrojado contra una pequeña repisa en las rocas del acantilado. Un barco debe haber estado navegando muy cerca y se había estrellado en las muchas rocas que sobresalían alrededor de la pequeña cascada, esas son aguas peligrosas para navegar y con la tormenta de anoche parece que el barco no fue tan afortunado.

Lucy dejó escapar un suspiro triste, ella esperaba que esas personas hubieran sobrevivido pero a juzgar por la cantidad de escombros que había, no creyó que hubiera sobrevivientes. Ella miró tristemente hacia abajo en los escombros por las rocas de nuevo sólo para tomar una inhalación brusca, rápidamente buscó Virgo y apresuradamente la llamó, saltando sobre sus pies en el proceso.

—Sí princesa —dijo Virgo

—Date prisa, creo que alguien sobrevivió al accidente del barco. Tenemos que llegar hasta allí. ¿Se puede crear escaleras? —dijo la rubia a toda prisa.

—Claro que si princesa —dijo Virgo, en un rápido movimiento hacia el lado del acantilado, para así una escalera de movimiento fluido apareciera en el lado del acantilado.

La rubia no perdió el tiempo y bajo las escaleras hasta el borde de las aguas, si quería permanecer oculto de la sociedad convirtiéndose en un pensamiento débil pero su necesidad de ayudar a alguien que estaba herido le impedía seguir oculta. Ella llegó a la pequeña cornisa y rápidamente se dirigió a la persona que estaba boca abajo sobre la roca, Lucy se arrodilló junto a la figura y rápidamente puso dos dedos a su cuello. Un pulso débil palpitaba contra sus dedos.

—Está vivo— Dijo soltando un suspiro de alivio. —Ayúdame a darse la vuelta —Virgo la ayudo con el cuerpo.

Lucy se quedó sin aliento al ver al joven debajo de ella, tenía sangre que se comenzaba a filtrar a través de su ropa, ella las arranco para mostrar una enorme herida en el pecho. Tenía un corte en la cabeza y varios en los brazos y las piernas, pero el de su pecho era la peor. No podía creer que había sobrevivido tanto tiempo con ese tipo de una herida, eso no fue lo único que sorprendió a la joven rubia. Su cabello estaba enmarañado con sangre, pero que no disminuye el distintivo color de su cabello. Su cabello era rosa claro, no era un color de cabello muy común en este reino y la rubia sólo sabía de una familia que poseía.

Solo se le ocurría que esa persona que salvó era un Dragneel, los gobernantes del reino que actualmente vivían. Su cabellera rosa era un rasgo distintivo del rey y su hijo, ella también había tomado sobre sí misma para saber quiénes eran los gobernantes del país. Para la joven rubia debía saber quién gobernaba el país que estaba tratando de salvar, sin embargo el pequeño bache en su camino que la obstaculiza fue el hecho de que ella tenía la marca de un ladrón; un criminal y ahora ella tenía al príncipe Natsu en su puerta, este iba a ser un día muy interesante y complicado por cierto.

—Yo te abro puerta del toro, Tauro —ella tarareaba mientras sacaba una llave de oro.

—Moooo —una vaca masiva exclamó como apareció en una luz dorada de donde también habia aparecido Virgo —Moooo Lucy-san —dijo Taurus con los corazones en sus ojos, pero ella trajo una mano para silenciar el toro.

—Ahora no Tauro. Necesito que usted lleve este chico a mi casa —Lucy indico el muchacho debajo de ella.

—Lo que sea por ti —dijo mientras recogía al príncipe y subir corriendo las escaleras con Virgo y la rubia detrás de ellos.

Ellos entraron en la pequeña casa de campo y Tauro coloco al Príncipe en la cama de lucy para después Virgo quitara las sábanas de la cama y así quedó un montón de toallas para la sangre. Lucy envió Tauro de regreso para que ella y Virgo rápidamente atendieran al peli rosado, limpiaron sus heridas y les envolvieron lo mejor que podían, cuando eso se hizo Virgo desapareció en un destello de luz dorada.

La rubia dejó escapar un suspiro cansado y comenzó hacer la cena, ella sabía que si el chico se despertaba él podría tener hambre y para ser honesto era así. El día se había terminado rápido ya que habían estabilizado al Príncipe, habían limpiado y atendido de las heridas y el chico todavía estaba profundamente dormido. Virgo le había asegurado que iba a sobrevivir y que él solo estaba descansando y Lucy se había sentido como se bajaba un peso de sus hombros ante esas palabras.

Lucy estaba cocinando cuando sintió como una de sus llaves venía a este mundo, ella permitía que vinieran por su propia voluntad cuando quisieran así que no le importaba que vinieran.

—Mi amor. ¿Qué va a hacer con el Príncipe? — preguntó el espíritu de oro mientras se inclinaba y comenzaba a ayudar con la comida a Lucy.

—Sinceramente no lo sé Loke. Es muy arriesgado tenerlo aquí pero está mal herido, y yo no podía dejarlo, estoy segura de que los guardias reales ya han comenzado una búsqueda y si no me equivoco su familia son Dragón Slayer —le dijo a su espíritu del León.

—Sí, estoy familiarizado con su familia y sí todos son Dragón Slayer —dijo Loke mientras rocía algunas hierbas en la sopa. Loke tenía una historia con los cazadores de dragones especialmente el que ahora estaba en su casa.

—Bueno, él estaba en el agua por lo que debería haber cubierto su olor... No hay mucho que pueda hacer, hasta que él se encuentre lo suficientemente bien y tenga fuerza va estar aquí, cuando este sano le voy a dejar en Hargeon y notificar a los guardias pero hasta entonces sólo tengo que mantener mi distancia — dijo con un poco de tristeza arrastrando en su tono.

—Sabes… Natsu no es un mal tipo, no estaría mal tener unos cuantos amigos en este mundo Lucy —el espíritu fue interrumpido bruscamente por la rubia que se habia enojado.

—Loke sabes bien que no puedo, no después de lo que pasó con mi familia, no puedo hacer conexiones con la gente, es demasiado arriesgado para ellos y para mí.

—Lo sé. Simplemente todos queremos verte feliz de nuevo —Suspirando, terminó de hacer la sopa mientras que desaparecía y en la mente de lucy aparecían la palabras de despedida de Loke. _''Simplemente todos queremos verte feliz de nuevo''_ Lucy sintió que su corazón se convertía en pesado con esas palabras.

Ella era feliz, pues tan feliz como ella podría estar considerando todo lo que había sucedido en su vida. Lucy cerró los ojos mientras los recuerdos pasaron por su mente, los gritos interminables que aún resonaban en sus pesadillas más profundas, la oscuridad que presionó a las paredes de piedra que le habían dado seguridad, el agujero que se alzaba como un recordatorio de todo lo que había perdido. El grito desesperado de su padre cuando él les dijo que tenían que correr y no dar la vuelta y la oscuridad que se llevó lentamente a su madre lejos de ella. Podía sentir la tristeza abrumadora que comienza lentamente sobre ella mientras encerrada esos recuerdos de nuevo. Eso fue el pasado y estaba haciendo lo que podía en el presente para evitar que el pasado se repitiera.

La cabeza de Lucy volvió a la realidad cuando oyó un gemido desde la otra habitación. Se dijo para sí misma que debía mantener su distancia de la persona en ese lugar para su protección y le dio los toques finales a la sopa y rápidamente tomó dos platos y se dirigió a la habitación de invitados. Al entrar miró al chico de cabello rosa tratando de sentarse pero fallada en su miserable tarea. Su decisión anterior de mantener su actitud distante y fría se quebró cuando ella gritó y rápidamente puso a los platos de sopa en el suelo.

— ¡No! ¡No hagas eso! —gritó haciéndole saltar y caer de nuevo en las almohadas con un gruñido de dolor. Él la miró en estado de shock y ella rápidamente se acercó a su lado también comprobar sus heridas.

— ¿Quién e-? —comenzó, pero se calló con una mirada de la rubia.

—No deberías estar haciendo esfuerzo, no sabes que estás gravemente herido — dijo en forma de regaño mientras sus manos se pasaban sobre las vendas para asegurándose de que nada había empeorado. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando se dio cuenta de sus heridas habían permanecido igual y ella se levantó de su lugar. — ¿Quieres empeorar tu condición? Estoy sorprendida de que allá sobrevivido incluso teniendo en cuenta el estado en que te encuentras —continuó lucy regañando mientras se recupera la sopa de donde ella lo había puesto, pero se dio cuenta de que él se había estremecido ante sus palabras haciendo que hierva a fuego lento un poco.

— Lo siento, sé que debes de tener en un montón de dolor y lo siento por gritarte, creo que debes tener un montón de preguntas... Te encontré por el acantilado esta tarde, pero... no otra persona —dijo con tristeza, ella sabía que Natsu necesitaba saber algo y no iba a ocultar la verdad que él pudo haber sido el único sobreviviente al accidente de barco. Él simplemente asintió y se puso de nuevo en las almohadas un triste brillo de sus ojos. —Ahora abre la boca que necesitas comer y reponer fuerzas para que puedas recuperarte —Lucy llevo una cuchara a los labios de Natsu, su máscara fría e había completamente agrietado y su lado útil y maternal había salido con toda su fuerza. Ella siempre maldice a este lado de ella pero por desgracia que pudiera relacionarse con su dolor.

Natsu obedeció con ojos sorprendidos y tristes mientras dejaba que Lucy le diera de comer una deliciosa sopa. Cayeron en un cómodo silencio mientras ella le daba de comer y él intentó no hacer una mueca de dolor con cada trago, no se quejaba pero podía ver el destello de dolor en sus ojos cada vez que se tragaba otra cucharada. Con cada segundo que pasa poco a poco comenzó a reconstruir su fachada fría original, su rostro se convirtió en emoción y sus ojos se celebraron por un sentido de seriedad y el desapego.

—Voy a responder a sus preguntas después de descansar un poco, igual es tarde de todos modos —Lucy le daba los últimos cucharadas de sopa y él sólo asintió con la cabeza en respuesta.

Terminó su plata y ella comenzó a salir con su apariencia fría cuando tiernamente él la agarró del brazo, su mano estaba caliente y ella lo miró con una mirada fresca y colectiva por la celebración de su máscara, hasta que él le sonrió haciendo que su máscara se agrietara muy ligeramente.

—Nunca te di las gracias —dijo Natsu con una sonrisa triste. —Me hubieran encontrado muerto si no me hubieras curado, así que gracias —Natsu sonrió otra vez y ella vio que la tristeza se desvaneció sólo el mínimo.

—De nada

—Si eres rara —escucho el murmuro de Natsu

— ¡¿Qué?! —la ira callo sobre su tono de voz pero él todavía su mirada sobre ella mientras que ella todavía estaba furiosas por su comentario ¿Él la habia llamado rara? Era el que sonríe después de un accidente de barco, incluso herido y moribundo y luego despertar en la casa de un extraño. ¿Ella es rara? Eso es una gran equivocación.

—Nunca te pregunte tu nombre, soy Natsu —dijo él ofreciéndole otra sonrisa. Se dio cuenta brevemente que no debía añadir su apellido ya que era sólo un nombre normal y que por dentro le sonrió a eso.

—Lucy —Dijo ella simplemente con una pequeña sonrisa y salió de la habitación sin decir nada más. Más tarde se maldijo por usar su nombre real, que debería haber hecho uno.

Lucy vivió una vida tranquila y aislada, no podía formar apegos no después de lo que sucedió en su pasado. Ella no podía permitírselo, ella se quedaría lejos de él, seria fría con él, tal vez no demasiado fría ya que sólo experimentó pérdidas. Y Lucy estaba muy familiarizada con la pérdida, ella lo sanaría sí pero una vez que él era capaz de caminar por su cuenta lo dejaría en la ciudad más cercana y notificaría a los guardias que el príncipe había sido visto en la ciudad. Sí que sería su plan funcionara, hasta entonces sólo tenía que esperar al fin y al cabo eso iba a ser fácil, Lucy pensó mientras empezaba a limpiar los platos. Sin embargo Lucy estaba muy mal, eso iba a ser lo más alejado de fácil.

* * *

 _ **Termino el primer capitulo, espero que les alla gustado el capitulo. Dejen sus comentarios, se responderan en el capitulo siguiente y tengan paciencia que ya estoy traduciendo el siguiente capitulo para ustedes.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son pertenecientes a su creador Hiro Mashima. Yo solo estoy tomando sus personajes prestados para esta historia.**

 **Disclaimer 2: la historia no es de mi propiedad solo la tradusco del ingles al español.  
**

 **Historia original que también se encuentra publicada por Wattpad. Prohibida su copia o adaptación.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2**_  


Era de noche cuando Lucy se despertó en su pequeña habitación y comenzó a levantar los brazos por encima de su cabeza y se movía de lado a lado para estirar la espalda y evitar torceduras.

Tenía que hacer un poco de la meditación y le gustaba hacerlo cuando el resplandor de las estrellas estaba sobre el cielo. Para Lucy le parecía que ella ganaba más energía en ese momento y el valle siempre estaba tranquilo y pacífico a esas horas, se levantó lentamente y se puso unos leggins y una camiseta holgada para así partir hacia el lago.

Ella se detuvo en la habitación de invitados, mirando a la vieja puerta que se interponía entre ella y su paciente, tomó aire y en silencio abrió la puerta que crujió haciendo el sonido muy fuerte. Se encogió mientras se congelaba, dio un pequeño suspiro esperanzado en que no se despertara el príncipe, Lucy sólo pudo distinguir sus cabellos rosados que salen de un extremo de la cama. Dejando escapar nuevamente un suspiro fue cerrando la puerta hasta que el destello de un marco de fotos le llamó la atención.

Lucy abrió más la puerta y se acercó a la mesa de noche que tenía el marco de fotografía de escritorio; era una foto de su madre y su padre. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y ella se las seco rápidamente para salir de la habitación, arrojo la foto en su cama antes de trasladarse al exterior de la casa. _**''Estoy tomando precauciones''**_ se dijo mientras caminaba rápidamente por el ambiente frío, si se enteran de su pasado toda su vida rompería en un momento. Ellos seguramente la encontrarían y todo lo que su familia había sacrificado habría sido en vano. Tomando una respiración profunda salió al pequeño muelle destartalado que se extendía sobre el lago y se sentó al final de la madera gastada, al cruzar las piernas y sentarse comenzó su sesión de medianoche.

Inhalar y exhalar eso es lo que hacía dejando que su energía mágica aumentara a su alrededor; la energía mágica era parte de ella y Lucy había aprendido a controlarlo hace mucho tiempo. Recordó cuando Capricornio le había incitado a hacer las sesiones no mucho después de lo que le había pasado a su madre, hacer estas sesiones de medianoche la ayudaron a mejorar la calidad y la fuerza de su magia. Mantiene la mente en paz, y su magia en jaque, era una práctica que muchos deberían hacer pero no todos los magos lo encontraban necesario para Lucy era una manera de escapar de sus problemas, y se centrarse en la luz de su interior.

Una pequeña brisa comenzó a pasar a su alrededor formando remolinos de la hierba y en las colinas cercanas pero el lago se mantuvo tranquilo, las estrellas brillantes que reflejan que hay luz debajo de profundidades oscuras. Un aura dorada apareció alrededor de Lucy dándole un resplandor angelical. La luz dorada comenzó arremolinándose a su alrededor, como polvo de estrellas atrapado en una suave brisa, las estrellas parecían brillar como la luz de oro alrededor de Lucy, aumentó los remolinos de luz dorada empezó a fluir hacia fuera y alrededor del lago de cristal, bailando a lo largo del lago negro como una bailarina. Con cada respiración la luz se atenuará y pulso el envío de pequeñas ondulaciones de oro a lo largo del cristal negro.

Bajando la cabeza y sacó sus llaves de oro y plata, a partir de aquí era la segunda parte de su sesión de entrenamiento de la medianoche, acariciar suavemente con una mano cada llave que ella cantaba en silencio cada nombre. Un círculo mágico de oro apareció en el medio del lago, con el lago que refleja copias perfectas de las estrellas del cielo. Lucy comenzó a decir los nombres de sus llaves.

—Aries, el Carnero —menciono Lucy con una voz firme y tranquila. Ante la mención del nombre de una joven apareció en el círculo mágico, con el pelo rosa, cuernos, y un traje blanco esponjoso. La constelación de Aries iluminó el cielo nocturno, lo que refleja en el estanque de abajo.

»Tauro, el Toro —dijo Lucy de nuevo y la figura de un toro blanco y negro en un speedo apareció frente a ella y al hombro un hacha de batalla masiva. Las estrellas brillaron en la constelación de Tauro ante sus palabras.

»Géminis, los gemelos —dos pequeñas criaturas azules flotaba en el aire y chocó palmas altas, mientras que su constelación iluminó por encima de ellos.

»Cáncer, el Cangrejo —un hombre en un traje con patas de cangrejo que sobresale de su espalda y blandiendo un par de tijeras apareció y se hizo pasar por las estrellas pulsadas.

»Loke, el león —frente a Lucy apareció un hombre de traje, con el pelo de color naranja brillante apareció ante ella empujando hacia arriba las gafas y dándole un guiño. La constelación de Leo, que se muestra brillante y magnífico en el cielo nocturno.

»Virgo, la Virgen— una mujer delgada en traje de sirvienta apareció, con el pelo rosa y cadenas colgando de sus muñecas, esta hizo una reverencia con la luz de las estrellas.

»Escorpio, el escorpión —fuera del círculo de oro apareció un hombre con el cabello rojo y blanco, y la ropa de balancín, con una cola de escorpión atado a su cuerpo. Gesticular una roca en símbolo de que desapareciera de nuevo con una hermosa luz dorada.

»Sagitario, el Arquero —Apenas menciono a sagitario y un hombre en un traje del caballo apareció y la saludó.

»Capricornio, la cabra —una cabra en un traje distinguido apareció y se inclinó, como su constelación estalló en el cielo nocturno.

»Y Acuario, el Aguador —dijo finalmente Lucy para que una hermosa sirena con el pelo largo azul apareciera con una sonrisa adornando casualmente sus labios.

En cuanto a las llaves de plata se inclina la cabeza hacia arriba. Sus ojos se cerraron para enfrentar las estrellas arriba, lucy cantaba los nombres al unísono haciendo todos ellos aparecen en frente de ella.

—La Cruz del Sur, Crux. El péndulo del reloj, Horologium. La Lira, Lyra. El Canis Minor, Nikoras. Y El Compás, Pyxis — Cantó mientras una luz brillante se muestra en el centro del lago exponer los 5 espíritus delante de ella.

Hubo un cruce masivo de una cruz de con rosto humano flotando en el aire con un largo bigote. Un reloj viejo grande con una linda cara pintada. Una chica joven que llevaba un sombrero con un arpa unido a su espalda. Un pequeño animal blanco con una zanahoria como nariz que temblaba sin parar y un pingüino carmesí con una cara redonda y una brújula en la cabeza. Todos ellos aparecieron en una luz dorada y luego desapareció en la misma forma en que llegaron.

Lucy respiró hondo al mismo tiempo dejando que su magia se calma lentamente en su interior, la luz dorada se desvaneció lentamente y el viento se calmó con un último aliento el lago se oscureció de nuevo, la única luz provenía de la luna y las estrellas. Se quedó allí por unos momentos más y abrió los ojos y se recostó en el muelle, Lucy amaba las estrellas. No sólo porque las estrellas estaban conectadas a su magia sino también porque era una actividad frecuente que ella y sus padres habían hecho, Lucy comenzó a sentir finalmente el sueño, por lo que se dirigió a sí misma desde el muelle hasta su casa en el campo, la casa era tan silenciosa como siempre y ella cayó en la cama y entró en un sueño.

Lucy despertó cuando el sol ilumino el pequeño acantilado que daba al mar, la fuerza de los rayos del sol la cegaba a través de su ventana abierta. Gimiendo rodó fuera de la cama y se frotó los ojos; agarrando ciegamente una toalla y su champú, esa era su manera de salir de su habitación y de la casa para llegar un poco más allá del lago, junto a la cascada del acantilado. Lucy descendió lentamente por una pequeña escalera para llagar a una ducha improvisada que Virgo había hecho fuera de las paredes de roca. Aquí ella utilizaba la cascada como su propia ducha, cosa que un poco frío, pero ella se despertó definitivamente en las primeras horas de la mañana para nadie le viera darse un baño.

Más despierta que nunca y recién bañada Lucy regresó a la casa y fue a ver a su paciente. Ella alcanzó su punto máximo con la cabeza, encogiéndose al mínimo crujido de la puerta, al abrir la misma encontró a Natsu todavía profundamente dormido, al cerrar la puerta detrás de ella empezó con el desayuno.

Cuando Natsu finalmente despertó fue gracias a una pequeña mano que lentamente lo sacudía, Natsu despierto con el olor de una comida caliente flotando en el ambiente, su cuerpo protestó en dolor por el movimiento de ayer por la noche, pero el delicioso aroma nubló el dolor lo suficiente., al abrir los ojos se encontró con la misteriosa rubia en frente de él.

Natsu miró a Lucy, tenía el pelo rubio que caía en cascada hasta su centro de la espalda, todavía húmedo de lo que él que se habría dado un baño en el lago del frente, Lucy tenía unos penetrantes ojos marrones y piel blanca y pálida. Él sonrió a la rubia frente a él; la única respuesta que obtuvo fue la contracción de un lado de sus labios por parte de ella.

Natsu no entendía la rubia, un minuto ella era atenta y agradable y al siguiente era más que fría y distante. Probablemente ella tenía sus razones, como lo tenía él, al hecho de no mencionar que él era un príncipe. No sabía dónde estaba, por lo que sabía que había recalado en el reino vecino, o ha sido recogido por un enemigo, su padre tenía muchos aliados, pero al igual que muchos enemigos, claro que ella no se veía como un enemigo, pero nunca se puede ser demasiado cuidadoso.

Lucy lo ayudó lentamente a sentarse y luego coloco un plato humeante de sopa delante de él, ella lo comenzó alimentar una vez más mientras que él se encogía con cada trago, pero se abrió paso entre el dolor desde que tenía mucha hambre. También ayudó a que su comida olía absolutamente delicioso abriéndole el apetito, después de que terminó la sopa comenzó a observar como la rubia dejaba la bandeja a un lado y luego traía una silla para sentarse al lado de su cama.

—Sé que tienes preguntas, voy a tratar de responder algunas de ellas —dijo mientras miraba hacia abajo.

Natsu dejó que su cabeza contra las almohadas suaves cuando comenzó a pedir a sus muchas, muchas preguntas.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó a sus ojos en movimiento para evaluar la reacción de la rubia. Vio cómo sus cejas se fruncieron en señal de frustración mientras consideraba su pregunta.

—No te puedo decir exactamente dónde estamos, esto no es por tu seguridad, sino por el mío —Respondió tranquilamente —Lo que si te puedo decir que todavía estás en Fiore, en el Reino de los Dragneel —los ojos de lucy se suavizaron sólo un poco, sin embargo Natsu se tensó ante la mención de su casa. ¿Significaba eso que ella sabía quién era? No parecía saberlo, ya que ella lo trataba como un plebeyo.

Sin embargo el reino de su familia era bastante grande por lo que todavía podría estar en el dominio de los Marvell, ante el pensamiento dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, al menos él todavía estaba cerca de casa.

— ¿Me dirías que tan mal fue el accidente? —Susurro Natsu cerrando los ojos mientras el dolor y los recuerdos regresaban a él.

La tormenta que goleó el barco cerca de los límites, esto lo preocupo no solo a él sino también a sus amigos y la tripulación, el agrietamiento del mástil y la caída del mismo, el inmenso dolor de como la madera desgarraba su pecho y las aguas frías se lo tragaban mientras caía en lo más oscuro del mar.

—Sinceramente, no lo sé, yo no estaba aquí cuando todo sucedido... Cuando llegué a casa te encontré entre varios restos del barco y varado en las rocas— Natsu oyó la ternura en su voz mientras hablaba, él sabía que la fachada fría no era más que un acto; una pared que ella se había puesto para protegerse a sí misma, y era completamente entendible. Sabía que eran desconocidos pero agradeció la bondad que ella le estaba mostrando aunque fuera en un momento breve. Lo que más necesitaba que en este momento era amabilidad.

— ¿Podrías averiguar? —preguntó esperanzadamente mientras que nuevo ella cerraba sus ojos y se quedaba observándola, Lucy había abierto los ojos tan rápido que lo había cogido con la guardia baja, Natsu llegó a ver la cruda emoción que brilló en sus ojos antes de que se volviera a colocar su fría capa. Él Se sorprendió al ver sus ojos tan suaves y llenos de amabilidad y comprensión ¿Quién era esta chica y cómo podría ojos ocupar tal tristeza?

Natsu estaba confundido en cuanto a por qué se estaba debatiendo tanto en si aceptar o no, sólo quería saber si sus amigos estaban bien. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba, pero la visión que había tenido la noche anterior le dijo que no estaba cerca de una ciudad o un castillo, pero si cerca del mar. La frustración y la ira comenzaron a subir a su visión mientras se sentaba en silencio, él no estaba pidiendo mucho, solo necesitaba saber si sus amigos habían sobrevivido a la tormenta.

— ¿Podrías averiguar? —esta vez preguntó un poco más de fuerza, lo que saco a Lucy de sus pensamientos.

—Sí puedo averiguarlo, si quieres respuestas de inmediato voy a tener que salir hoy y no volveré hasta muy tarde —la voz de lucy sonaba vacilante mientras que Natsu sólo podía pensar ¿dónde diablos estoy? Pero él lo tomó con calma, tener respuestas ahora era mejor que nada en absoluto.

— ¿Te estoy poniendo muchos problemas? —Natsu vio con ojos esperanzados a Lucy y vio a relucir sus orbes marrones ligeramente, pero él cogió la suavidad en sus profundidades.

—De igual forma tenía que volver a la ciudad, no tengo suficientes suministros médicos para tus heridas —dijo encorvada en su silla y arrastrando una mano su cara de frustración. ¿Es realmente tan difícil de ir a la ciudad para esta chica? Él pensó mientras observaba su reacción, ella era definitivamente extraña.

—Gracias

— ¿Alguna otra pregunta? —preguntó nuevamente Lucy mientras dejaba caer sus muros de nuevo.

—Sólo una de momento ¿Qué era lo que estabas haciendo anoche? —le preguntó inocentemente, Natsu le quería dar un cambio a la conversación que no sea sobre el accidente, de igual forma no iba a obtener las respuestas que quería hasta que Lucy saliera y regresara; en su lugar, decidió que intentaría y aprender más sobre la misteriosa rubia.

Natsu no podía ignorar el hecho de que la desconocida rubia llamada Lucy le intrigaba, él era curioso, y tenía ganas de llegar a conocerla, ella lo había salvado después de todo. Ella también era rara y no se inclinó hacia él sabiendo que era un príncipe, Lucy podía saber quién era considerando todavía estaban en el reino de su familia, pero ella no lo habían tratado como un príncipe, incluso insinuó que ella sabía quién era. Ella lo estaba tratando como una persona normal y Natsu encontró eso de una forma agradable, claro que sus amigos más cercanos lo trataban así pero había tomado un tiempo para romper el hábito para que no lo trataran de forma. Un completo desconocido a quien acababa de conocer nunca había hecho esto, por eso la misteriosa rubia que estaba sentada frente a él lo intrigaba.

— ¿Me viste anoche? —Pregunto ella algo nerviosa y dándole a Natsu una mala sensación de que estaba entrando en un terreno peligroso.

—Me despertó por una luz brillante, me las arreglé para arrastrarse fuera de la cama y te vi en el lago —Respondió el peli rosado con completa sinceridad.

Natsu vio como Lucy respiró hondo y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, parecía frustrada y preocupada, las emociones que vio pasar por su rostro sólo lo confundían más, por un momento pensó que ella no iba a contestar y que iba a tener que sufrir sin esa respuesta hasta que el sonido de su voz llegó a sus oídos.

—Estaba meditando— afirmó simplemente, la mirada jade se posó sobre los ojos chocolate de Lucy.

— ¿Meditar?

—Sí.

—Entonces, sabes utilizar magia. —Natsu ya había llegado a esa conclusión ayer, cuando vio el hermoso pulso de luz de oro alrededor de ella y las extrañas figuras que aparecían en la superficie del lago.

—Sí —su voz sonaba llena de duda al responder

— ¿De qué tipo? —Ante cada pregunta Lucy se ponía vacilante y parecía casi cicatrizada. ¿Por qué iba a tener miedo de compartir su forma de magia? La magia era parte de quién eras, era tan parte de ellos como un brazo o una pierna para cualquier otra persona.

—Yo... yo soy una Maga de espíritus estelares — dijo ella con voz tranquila y vacilante, pero Natsu solamente se reunió con confusión.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Lucy arrugo el ceño para dar su respuesta: —Es una magia que deriva de los Espíritus Estelares usando las constelaciones a través de llaves, si tengo las llaves puedo convocar espíritus celestiales del reino espiritual para ayudarme cuando sea necesario. Hay Llaves de oro del zodiaco, Llaves de plata, y las llaves del misterio —suspiro y se pasó una mano por el cabello rubio alborotándolo un poco. —Natsu estas no son las preguntas que quería decir, si esas son todas las preguntas que tienes déjame revisar tus heridas y para luego irme a preparar, tengo que ir a la ciudad —dijo mientras se ponía de pie junto a la cama.

Natsu le frunció el ceño, él simplemente no entendía a esta chica. Él solo estaba haciendo preguntas inofensivas sobre su magia y ella se muestra incómoda al respecto. ¿Por qué? Él sólo estaba tratando de llegar a conocer a la persona que le salvó la vida. Ella poseía todos los estados de ánimo y llegaba a mostrarlos todos en menos de un minuto. La noche anterior había visto a su ira, al igual que había visto su bondad, también pudo ver el lado frío y distante de ella. Lucy era, literalmente, todo el mapa cuando se trataba de las emociones, realmente la rubia era tan rara.

—Creo que podemos mantener a raya a las preguntas — bromeó ofreciéndole una sonrisa con ganas de ver su reacción. Natsu noto como sus labios temblaban pero mantuvo su cara sobre todo pasiva. Se puso de pie y con motivo de salir, pero dio la vuelta y miró con detenimiento antes de decir lo que estaba en su mente.

—Voy a dejar uno de mis espíritus contigo. Puesto que no te puedes moverse con facilidad; si hay cualquier problema o peligro le puedes decir y vendrá a por mí —Expreso. Natsu sintió un toque en su orgullo, por la insinuación de que no iba a "ser capaz de defenderse a sí mismo''; y sabía que en verdad no podía ya que él hacía una mueca cada vez que tragaba, pero el simple hecho de que sigue lastimado. La rubia dio la media vuelta y se fue cuando recibió un gruñido de reproche por parte del príncipe, y se preparó para su viaje a la ciudad.

Lucy se colocó una camisa gris larga holgada simple y ató un cinturón alrededor de su cintura en donde podría llevar sus llaves y un látigo a lo largo del cinturón, unas medias altas negras y botas de cuero marrón. Rápidamente cogió una capa verde pálida que una vez había pertenecido a su madre. Tratando de cubrir la mayor parte de su cabellera rubia ato su larga cabellera en un moño apretado en una cinta verde alrededor de la parte superior de la cabeza, para ocultarla con la capucha alrededor de su cara.

La maga estelar dejó escapar un suspiro mientras ella se miró por última vez en el espejo. Este era su aspecto estándar cuando ella entró en la ciudad como Lily Heart; era su disfraz entre la gente cuando ella necesitaba suministros simples. Era otro rostro entre la multitud, pero algunos le reconocían por lo que había llegado con un nombre falso para proteger su verdadera identidad.

Regresan a la habitación de Natsu y abrió la puerta chirriante. El príncipe estaba despierto y mirando hacia el cielo cálido. Un nuevo suspiró salió de sus labios para moverse a su lado. Natsu la miró interrogante y levantó una ceja ante su elección de la ropa; Lucy no iba a elaborar explicaciones del por qué se parecía a una hija a punto de hacer los mandados para su padre, o mejor dicho para ella, no tenía ganas ni porque decirle al príncipe sus razones, sin embargo, cuando se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, Natsu pudo olfatear el aire para darle una mirada inquisitiva.

— ¿Por qué hueles la habitación?

— Tu olor desapareció —Pregunto havia la rubia y haciendo más bien era una afirmación para sí mismo.

—Es la capa, posee una magia de desensibilización incrustada en ella — Comento Lucy mientras tocaba la prenda de su madre. Sacudiendo la cabeza se volvió a su mente a la tarea en cuestión. —Me voy —Declaro. —Virgo va a estar aquí para cuidar de ti. —En medio de una luz dorada apareció una pequeña fémina con el pelo más rosada que el Dragneel. La chica estaba vestida con un traje de sirvienta con unos grilletes en sus muñecas.

Virgo hizo una profunda reverencia hacia Natsu, que sólo la miró dudosamente. _ **''Este debe ser uno de los espíritus Lucy me había mencionado antes''**_ , pensó mientras miraba a la chica de pelo rosa.

—Virgo cuida de Natsu. Natsu esta es virgo. — Lucy los presento ambos para poder salir rápidamente — ¿Natsu quieres que te ayude a salir? No quiero que te sientas como si tuvieras que estar encerrado en este cuarto. —Comento la rubia en un tono indiferente, recibiendo solamente una sonrisa por el peli rosado.

—Eso estaría más que bien —Respondió mientras trataba de levantarse de la cama que era bastante cómoda. Lucy y Virgo llegaron a su lado para ayudarle a cojear hasta el exterior de la casa. Natsu hizo una mueca de dolor mientras sentía su pecho como si estuviera siendo arrancado pero él no se quejó en ningún instante.

Al salir de la cómoda habitación consiguió un vistazo a lo que parecía el resto de la casa, una pequeña cocina y sala de estar, una mesa redonda en con una cesta de fruta seca en el medio. La cocina consistía en una vieja estufa de madera, vitrinas que albergaban muchos tarros de alimentos deliciosos que probar, un lavabo y un pozo de fuego grande donde asumió que hizo la mayor parte de su comida. La pequeña sala de estar con grandes puertas francesas que estaban abiertos a los vientos exteriores, con muebles que rodeaban una pequeña mesa de café. Natsu vio otras dos puertas que estaban cerradas en parte y supuso que se trataba de la puerta de la habitación de Lucy y el otro para el baño.

Su salvadora tenía una casa rústica y que sentía que ella amaba; era tan diferente de los costosos gastos brillantes que decoraban la estructura de piedra del castillo de su familia, el hogar de lucy era conmovedor, y más que hogareño.

Al atravesar las puertas francesas, Virgo dejo momentáneamente su lado. Natsu pudo apreciar de la espectacular vista que se extendía frente del. Una vista iluminada por la luna de las colinas y el lago, pero durante el día podía apreciar plenamente la belleza del lugar, las hermosas colinas de hierba, el olor de un jardín cercano, el cacareo de los pollos, y el sonido lejano de la cascada que caía por el lado del acantilado. Natsu podría acostumbrarse a un lugar como este, siempre le había gustado la belleza de la naturaleza y trató de salir más de una vez de los muros de piedra del castillo para poder disfrutar de un pedazo de un paraíso como este que lo tenía encantado.

Virgo apareció con una silla y ayudó a Natsu sentarse en ella, dejándolo con un sentimiento de impotencia, pero sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Suspirando el príncipe aspiró el olor natural de su alrededor con una sonrisa que adornaba sus labios, Lucy y Virgo aprovecharon el momento para moverse adentro para compartir algunas palabras pensando que Natsu no sería capaz de oír, pero él había mejorado sentidos y él atrapado cada palabra.

—Gracias de nuevo Virgo por venir —la voz de Lucy se desviaron hacia las orejas del heredero al trono.

—Es un placer princesa —dijo Virgo. _ **''Princesa''**_ cuestionó Natsu cuando empezó a escuchar con más atención a la conversación _ **. ''¿Lucy era una princesa? Una princesa rara'**_ ' concluyó el chismoso.

—Yo no debería tardar mucho tiempo en regresar, solo espero no llamar demasiado la atención. Planeo parar cerca la casa del viejo y a decirle la situación, hay que tenerlo informado para mantener un ojo vigilante sobre ellos... Con su desaparición que sabe lo que se levantarán también... —Informo Lucy con una voz que se apagaba.

 _ **''¿Por qué se estaba ocultando? ¿Quién era ella? ¿Quién era este viejo? ¿Y que eran ellos?''**_ Se pregunta Natsu, cuestionándose cada vez más desde su lugar.

—Yo te envió a alguien para que te informe si algo va mal. Si es así, le tendrías que decir al viejo que reciba a Natsu por seguridad, por si me pasa algo a mí. —Declaro la maga con un tono serio y el corazón de Natsu cayó ante sus palabras. **_''¿Cómo ir a la ciudad tendría el suficiente riesgo para que ella no pudiera volver? ¿Quién era esta rubia?''_ ** Detuvo sus pensamientos cuando escuchó las dos chicas regresar a su lado.

—Me voy. Natsu no dudes en preguntar cualquier cosa Virgo con relación de ayuda. Vuelvo más tarde con alguna noticia —El peli rosa asentía delante de ella que se movía por el lado de la casa. Antes de que ella desapareciera por completo Natsu la llamó provocando un paro en seco.

—Lucy —Él la llamó y ella se volvió hacia él. Sus ojos marrones chocaron con los llamativos jade, con un leve ''si'' por respuesta — Gracias de nuevo. Significa mucho —dijo esta vez con una pequeña sonrisa. Él sabía que ella era cautelosa acerca de ir a la ciudad y sabía que era el riesgo que estaba tomando por él. No entendía por qué era un riesgo, pero se aprecia que lo estuviera haciendo solo por él.

—No te preocupes por eso Natsu —Dándole una pequeña sonrisa rara se dio la vuelta de la esquina desapareciendo lentamente de la vista del chico.

—Ten cuidado —añadió antes de su mano izquierda terminara de desaparecer por el lateral del edificio. La cara de Lucy apareció nuevamente para mirarlo con curiosidad antes de darle una sonrisa genuina que se extendió por su cara e iluminó sus ojos.

—Lo haré —Respondió para desaparecer finalmente desapareció de la vista de Natsu, que no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo que habia visto y escuchado, él no podía recordar un momento en que había visto como esa, tan cálida y sincera como la que ella le había dado y quería volver a verlo.

Natsu dejó escapar un suspiro, lucy no iba a regresar hasta más tarde y él tenía tantas preguntas. Se preguntaba si el espíritu extraño podría responder a algunas, también sabía que probablemente no obtendría mucho de ella, pero hablando era mejor que estar en el silencio durante todo el día, así que decidió que iba a hacer eso más adelante. En este momento que iba a disfrutar de la paz que no había sentido en años. No obstante la paz no duró mucho ya que sus preguntas y pensamientos regresaron a lo que había para ese mismo día. El miedo, la curiosidad y la felicidad se extienden a través de él. El miedo a la noticia que pudiera recibir más tarde, cuando Lucy regresara; la curiosidad acerca de la misteriosa rubia que ocupaba su mente, y la felicidad que había sido rescatado por una persona amable que vivía en un paraíso.


End file.
